narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Deadzone Creation
Deadzone Creation is one of the most advanced, if not, Fuinjutsu that has been created in the realm. Deadzone Creation is a Fuinjutsu that allows the caster to create a specific area around them that immediately cancels out all chakra, spiritual energies, and anything that isn't the own person's physical strength and capabilities. But the sealing technique behind this ability is so strong that it also cancels out the caster's chakra as well in the time it is active. =Layers= The Formula that allows a person to create a deadzone is made of up several layers that constantly overlap one another, though four of them are the most important. Layer One This layer is focused upon all spiritual energies, meaning any type of powers granted from other worldly being, whether said beings are demons, angels, or even the gods themselves. Thanks to his own dedication to hunting monsters and demons, and his dedication to the Shinigami, it was an easy task to create a formula that removed all of the energies from a person with such enhancements. Layer Two This layer focuses on Natural Energy, or any type of energies drawn from nature, as well as any type of chakra or energy that make come from enhancing one's self from Natural Energy(i.e. Sennika and Sage Mode Users). Thanks to this, any buffs granted by said powers are immediately taken away from the person. Layer Three This layer, of course, focuses on chakra and any enhancements that come with it, such as techniques like Raiton No Yoroi or Hozuki based, and similarly based, enhancements. This also makes it that no chakra can exist within these 'deadzones' either, meaning that when in one no jutsu can be cast, nor can any Dojutsu or Kekkei Genkai be activated either. It can also snuff out any incoming jutsu, though that isn't the purpose of this technique. This layer also cancels out the activation of any of the Eight Gates(except for The Eighth Gate), thanks to their usage relying on the Chakra System. Layer Four Though there is a layer that focus on chakra, this layer specifically focuses on Bijuu Chakra. This layer makes sure that every form a Jinchuuriki can master is affected by these deadzones, including even the infamous Kurama Mode. Thanks to Athos' time as a Jinchuuriki and his time around other hosts and Bijuu themselves, he was able to create this highly effective layer of this complex seal. Layer Five One of the other layers of the seal is based on anything related to Space, Time, or Space-Time abilities/ninjutsu. Though there are other layers that are mostly based on stopping the opponent from accessing any power to fuel an ability that uses any of the named types of abilities, this also stops any type of outside interference while these dead zones are active. Any summons caught in a deadzone will be reversed summoned back to where they had come from. Layer Six This is a layer gives the barrier a physical form, based closely on Athos' Sealing Barrier formula. When a 'deadzone' reaches the distance that the caster wants it at, it will take a solid form with a strong barrier that can easily contain a raging Jinchuuriki, or even a Jinchuuriki of Mastery levels. This stops anyone from physically being able to stop what is happening in these deadzones, seeing as the strength of the barrier goes both ways. =Variants= Close Ranged This version of Deadzone Creation has a maximum distance of ten feet and requires no sort of handseals to use. The barrier erects around the caster in the specified radius and takes affect immediately, though in this form Layer Six does not come into effect, meaning that one can step out of the range after it is cast, even if they are caught in it. Though because the user doesn't use handseals, these barriers don't have a long lifespan(1 post min, 3 post max) and require a cooldown after each one, also depending on the length of time it was active(i.e. Active 1 post, cooldown is 1 post.) Long Ranged This version of the Deadzone Creation can be cast just like any other barrier technique, though it requires a unique handsign that needs both hands to preform. In this form, unlike the other, Layer Six does come into play once the barrier is cast and set in place, this version being met to trap opponents within a barrier with nothing but their fists and weapons. But because the caster also loses access to their chakra in these deadzones, the barrier uses a preset amount of chakra and has a time limit on how long it is active. Once the barrier deactivates, the people within it will get immediate access back to their chakra. Depending on the amount of chakra that is put into the jutsu depends on the size of the barrier and how long it will stay alive. But just like the close ranged version, the barrier also has a cooldown after it is cast(half the number it was active).